Waiting for You
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: The sequel to When Somebody Loved Me. Miley's missing a friend from Tennessee, the first person besides her family to know her secret. When her daddy decides that Miley should reunite with him...I FIXED CHAP 11! IT's BACK UP NOW!
1. Prologue

Summary: The sequel to When Somebody Loved Me. Miley's missing a friend from Tennessee, the first person besides her family to know her secret. When her daddy decides that Miley should reunite with him, he invite her friend to move in with them at the house in Malibu, but Robbie Ray doesn't tell Miley he's coming. When he turns up at the Malibu house one day for breakfast, Miley doesn't know what to think!

* * *

-Prologue 

Miley's POV

I've been feeling a bit strange lately. I suppose it all started with my concert two weeks ago...

_Flashback - Hannah Concert_

_Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend_

_You don't get angry when i change  
the plans  
Somehow your never out of second  
chances  
Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm  
wrong again  
I'm so lucky that i found_

_A True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again_

_True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Till they find someone to believe in  
A True Friend your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(your a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again_

_"This next song's called One in Million" The crowd went wild and sang along with the words._

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_"And for my last song of the night, I Miss You. I dedicate it to...a friend, an old friend that I haven't seen since I moved. I miss him so much, and I hope he hears this. This is for you, Aaron."_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_"Hope y'all enjoyed the concert! Join me next time at Grand Auditorium! I love you all! Good night!"_

_I walked backstage and changed into comfortable clothes, then readjusted my blonde wig. My daddy met me at the door and ushered me to the limosine and I could think of nothing but Aaron for the rest of the night._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Oh...yeah here's the lyrics 4 waiting for you, the song by Jordan Pruitt... 

Well I'm not the type  
To hand my heart over  
Thought I was stronger  
So I'm wondering why  
I can't shake this feeling  
Look what you're doing to me  
No I'm not the type  
To move in too quickly  
Whenever near me  
I just can't deny  
The way that I'm feeling  
I don't know what happens to me  
I get nervous  
I get breathless  
When you're here next to me and

Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So let's take a chance while it's here while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you  
On you

Well it's Friday night  
I just tried to call you  
I wonder where you are  
Is everything alright  
I wanna be with you

I wish I could reach you  
I wish I could see you  
I know, I'm so anxious  
I don't wanna lose you  
We'll lose what we have cause

Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So let's take a chance while it's here while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you

Some people wait thinking someday they'll find someone better  
But I'm not afraid of making mistakes  
So I'll take my chances

Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So let's take a chance while it's here  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting!

Some people wait for a lifetime to feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So let's take a chance while it's here while we can  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting for you  
No, for you.


	2. Aaron?

2-Aaron?

I fell asleep _again_ thinking about Aaron. I just miss him, you know? We were...I don't know...childhood sweethearts, just like Jessi and Jake. Except we didn't end up together like they did...

I heard my dad call, "Bud, breakfast is ready!"

"Ok, gimme a sec!" I went to my closet and picked out a cute turquoise halter, a pair of black capris, and a pair of black ballet flats. I put them on and went downstairs to the kitchen, where my dad had pancakes, eggs, and chocolate muffins laid out on a plate for me.

"Dad...what's going on? You don't cook chocolate muffins unless...Luanne's not here is she?" I said, looking around.

"No, Luanne's not visiting, Miles, but someone else is."

"Who? Not Uncle Earl again..."

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Well..."

"Hey, Miles" I turned around to see a boy coming down the stairs into the living room.

"Uh...Who's..."

"Oh, come on, Miles, don't tell me you don't recognize me! I saw your concert a couple weeks ago, and decided to visit!"

"A-Aaron?" I stuttered, looking at him, confused.

"Surprised?"

"Um, a little. What are you...how...huh?"

He smiled and swept me into a warm freindly hug and as he hugged me, I got swept into all of the memories, the good times, everything. I started to cry, hugging him back as hard as I could.

"Um, am I dreaming? Or...OW!" I screamed as Aaron pinched my arm. "What was that for?"

"To make sure you weren't dreaming, duh"

I looked up at Aaron and he smiled and wiped away a tear that was falling down my cheek. I pulled him into another hug. "I can't beleive you're really here!" I said, the sound muffled by his shirt.

"I missed you, Miles. I mean, I never got a chance to come out here and see you, you were too busy with your Hannah stuff, and I never got a chance, with school and all, so, I'm sorry, Miles."

"Aaron, there's nothing to _be_ sorry about. I did the same thing. But I did miss you, Aaron." I hugged him again. "So, want some?" I asked, holding out a chocolate muffin and sitting down with him for breakfast. Through the rest of the day, we got to catch up and I introduced him to Lily, Oliver, Jake, Jessi, and every one else around at the time. I couldn't believe he was visiting all school year!

* * *

Yay for Miles! Sorry to say, but this isn't going to be happy happy joy joy like When somebody loved me. Wich wasn't the happiest story ever either, but yeah... 


	3. Then, Childhood Sweethearts::Now, What?

10-Then:Childhood Sweethearts, Now:What Exactly?

Aaron's POV

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Aaron there?"

"This is him, may I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Becca."

"Cousin Becca? Little Becca?"

"Well, yes...not so sure about the 'little' part anymore, I am the same age as you..."

"Yeah, but I bet you're still smaller than I am. What's up?"

"Not much...I just heard you were staying at Miley Stewart's house and wondered why and decided to call."

"Oh, Miley and I knew each other before she moved out here and I decided to visit, so-"

"Aaron, do you have a crush on her?"

"I-I-I-I don't...have to answer that."

"No, not anymore, you just did."

"Huh?"

"You defied answering, so...you do!"

"No, I don't! I do not have a crush on Miley Stewart!" I yelled.

"You...d-don't?" I heard a voice say quietly behind me. I turned around and saw Miley standing at the bottom of the stairs. When I looked at her, a tear ran down her cheek. Then she ran up the stairs and I heard a sob before her bedroom door slammed.

Miley's POV

I walked down the stairs to see if Aaron wanted to go to the movies or something when I heard, "No, I don't! I do not have a crush on Miley Stewart!"

"You...d-don't?" I said quietly. He turned around and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I turned around and ran back up the stairs, then slammed my door and locked it, praying he wouldn't hear me crying.

I just didn't understand. He and I were so close when we were kids, before I moved. And, I don't know, but somewhere in the middle of all of it I fell for him. Hard. And it had taken until now for that fall to hurt.


	4. Moving Out, Looking Back

4-Moving Out, Looking back

Aaron's POV

"Uh...Becca? You still there?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Miley, she heard me yelling that I...don't like her and, I know that it's nt true, and you know that it's not true, but she thinks I meant it. She ran up to her room and locked the door, I think she's crying, I hate causing her pain like that, I didn't even mean it, I do like her, a lot...Bex, what do I do?"

"Oh, I don't knw, Talk to her!?"

"She won't open the door."

"Talk through it!"

"I don't know...hey, Bex? Do you think your mom would mind me staying with you guys until I work this out with Miles?"

"No, she won't mind. It's always nice to have family visit. Well, when its you anyways, Grandma Karen on the other hand..." We both laughed.

"Thanks, Bex, I'll have Oliver help me pack and we'll head over to your place. Bye."

I hung up the phone and called Oliver. He hesitated when I said we were heading to Becca's, but came to help anyway.

Miley's POV

After crying for about half an hour, I heard a commotion downstairs. I dried my eyes and went to the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I had been crying my eyes out for thirty minutes straight. It did, my eyes were seriously puffy. I reapplied my makeup and when downstairs.

"Hey, Aaron...Oliver? What are you doing here?" I looked around the room and saw Aaron's suitcases and a few of his other belongings scattered around the living room. "Um...Aaron? Are you...going somewhere?"

"Well, I-I thought I would move in with Becca for a while. Um, because..."

"Becca? As in Becca...Weller?" I looked at Oliver, who nodded. "How do you know Becca?" I said, looking back at Aaron.

"She's...my cousin. My mom's brother's daughter. You remember Little Becca, she visited when we were, like...five?"

"Oh"

"How do you guys know Bex?" Aaron said.

"Oh, um...Oliver...he sorta-"

"I dated her for a while..." Oliver finished.

"Oh, so that's...probably why you kinda...weren't sure about coming?"

"Yeah...but its cool"

There was an awkward silence broken by a car horn honking outside. Aaron and Oliver gathered up the last of Aaron's things and left.

Oliver was the first out the door and when Aaron reached the door, he looked back and smiled sadly, then turned around and walked out of the room and my life.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I went to the freezer and grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's, then sat on the kitchen floor and cried into my ice cream.

* * *

This was my fave chapter, sad, but cute, and it shows they definately like eachother. Poor Miley...

* * *

Ok, one more thing...

one of my favorite authors, Peanut101, is thinking about quitting writing their stories because ther brother insulted them.

I, and several others, think this is a mistake, and a huge one at that!

Peanut101 is a great writer and should keep doing what they love! People who bring you down should not be listened to! If somone tld you to stop doing what you love, would _you _stop? I wouldn't, and no one else should either!

It's called free will people, no one can mess with it if you don't let them! Please message Peanut101 and tell not to quit! Please! It's a nice thing to do!!

Thank you for listening, I thank you, my therapist thanks you, and most importantly, Peanut101 thanks you!

Jumi ;)


	5. I Blew It

5-I Blew It

Aaron's POV

_I have to tell Miley the truth, I can't stand it anymore!_ Miley's crying face floated in front of my face, weeping and sad. _I caused that...I can't live with that, it's horrible._

_"Aaron! Aaron!"_

_Miley? Is that you?_

_"Aaron! Aaron, wake up!"_

My eyes fluttered open. "Miley?"

"No, Aaron, it's Becca. Nightmares? You were tossing and turning, it took like, five minutes to wake you up!"

"Oh...no, not nightmares really..."

"Well, all right, get out of bed, sleepyhead! I don't think you wanna be late for your first day of school, do you?"

"Alright, alright. I'll get up...What time is it?"

"6:45, you've got half an hour. See ya at breakfast!" Becca left the room and I got dressed slowly, thinking about how to get Miles to listen to me...

_**8:00, Homeroom**_

I sat in an empty seat in the middle of the front row. Miley, Lily and Oliver hadn't come in yet, but I knew that they had the same homeroom as me. Oliver had checked Miley's schedule, as neither Miley nor Lily would say a word to me. Miley just looked at me sadly whenever I walked past, and Lily wouldn't acknowledge my presence, like I had slipped off the face of the Earth, or, preferably, never existed in the first place.

Miley, Lily and Oliver walked into class and sat down. Miley looked at me, maybe surprised, for a while, then looked at the teacher, who was going through first day junk.

_**12:15, Lunch**_

I sat at a table with Bex, Oliver, Jake and Jessi, without Lily and Miley, while I picked at my lunch. School food here didn't seem to be edible. Or, maybe it was that I was to preoccupied with thoughts of Miley.

Someone sat down next to me in the only free chair left and I looked to my left.

"Hey, Aaron." Miley mumbled.

"Hey, Miley." Miley went on eating and didn't look back up or speak until I said, "Miles, can I talk to you? In private?"

She looked up at me, considered for a bit, then nodded silently. We pushed aside our trays and Miley followed me to a bench in the hall.

"Miley, why haven't you talked to my at all for the past two weeks?"

"Don't you think that's pretty obvious?" She replied.

"No, not really...Oh, that day, when I was talking to Bex?"

"Yeah, you yelled it pretty loud, you know."

"What? Oh, you don't think that I meant that, Miles."

"What, you didn't mean it when you yelled, 'No, I don't, I don't like Miley Stewart'?"

"No, I was just frustrated and wanted to know that _you _liked _me _before you found out."

"Well, I did, but that really hurt, Aaron..."

"Did?"

"I...I...have a boyfriend, Aaron..." She mumbled.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?"

"His name is Zac...he asked me out a week ago...and yesterday...he asked me to be his girl friend yesterday..."

I blew it.

* * *

_**A/N READ PLEASE!!**_

_**Next chapter: tragedy strikes! AAGH!!**_

_**Hehehe I hate to do it, but I must...sad for Miles, and oh, poor Aaron...Becca makes it out ok, though, if that gives you any happiness at all...**_

_**Jumi ;)**_

_**Mwahahahahaaaa!!!**_


	6. Bex hearts Ollie?

6-Bex hearts Ollie?

Miley's POV

_I'm sorry, Aaron, so sorry..._Aaron's face floated in my mind...Shocked, confused. _Aaron? Can't you hear me? Aaron! He broke up with me, Aaron...but I don't care...I never liked him, Aaron..._

_It was always you...only you..._

_"Miles? Miley!"_

_Aaron? Aaron, are you there? Can you hear me?_

_"Miles...Miles, wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up on my bed.

"Aaron?"

"No, Miles...Aaron's not here. Wake up, you've got to get dressed for school. Unless you'd rather go in your pajamas?"

"No...Um, I'll get ready, Daddy. I'll see you in the kitchen..."

"Alright, bud."

Daddy walked out of the room and I got dressed. It was Thursday. The first week of school was almost over.

Aaron's POV

I suppose trying to talk to Miles backfired on me...She has a boyfriend now...

She seemed kinda...unhappy though, maybe...maybe she doesn't really like him!

But I saw them hanging out yesterday...I just turned away, because I didn't want to see her happy with some other guy...

Maybe, I should try talking to her again...There she is...

"Hey, Aaron!"

"Hey, Miles..."

"You..okay?

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"You sure? Cause I-" She was cut off by the last bell of the school day. It was time to leave. Becca's house was on the other side of the beach, away from Miley's, So I started walking towards Becca's mom's car, where they were waiting for me, and Miley started to walk towards Jackson's car

Becca's POV

When Aaron got into the car, I noticed he looked kind of sad. Probably Miley problems again...Aaron realy liked her...and i knew she liked him...Me and Miley were never close, but I got to be friends with her a little bit when I dated Oliver. We still talked a little every once and a while. Maybe she could help me get together with Oliver...I think I'll go talk to her once I get all y school stuff home. Aaron won't like it. But he doesn't have to know. Just because he didn't want to didn't mean I couldn't go talk to a friend...

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Okay, so I lied...tragedy won't strike for another coupla chapters...this last one was sort of a filler...but yeah...**

**REVIEW!! I need 5 reviews for this chapter before I put up the next one!**

**Jumi ;)**


	7. BW plus OO equals luv!

**Ok, just so you guys don't go all mad on me...yes, for this story I am pairing Ollie and Bex...**

**I know. I know, I said the sequel to this was gonna be Lollie...and it is, I just wanted to complicate things a bit and add a little filler. **

**Also, this chapter sets up the plot for When I Pretend, the third and last in The Fond Memories/Childhood Sweethearts Trilogy...Enjoy, and thanks for the review!!**

7-BW + OO

Becca's POV

After I finished what little homework I had left, at my mothers orders, and had a nice PB&J sandwich, courtesty of Aaron, who cooks when he's upset, I left for Miley's, telling Aaron and my mom that I would be back before dinner.

When I reached Miley's house, I rang the doorbell. Jackson answered.

"Hello! Who are you?" He said, probably trying to flirt.

"Miley here?"

He sighed. "Yeah, come on in. MILEY!"

"Ow"

Miley came downstairs, followed by Lily and Oliver.

"Hey, Becca, what's up?" Miley said, cheerfully. Oliver looked at my and smiled shyly while Lily glared at me.

"Not much...I was wondering if I could talk to you...but I see you're busy...so..."

"No, actually," said Oliver. "Me and Lily were just leaving, we were headed to the skatepark.We just stopped by to see if Miles wanted to come, but she didn't, so we were just about to leave" Lily just nodded, still glaring at me. What does she have against me? What have I ever done to her?

"So, if you want to talk, now's actually good." Miley said goodbye to Oliver and Lily, then told me it would be easier to talk out on the porch, no interference from Jackson.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well...you know how I used to go out with Oliver?"

"Duh..." She looked at me expectantly.

"Well..." I hesitated for a second, the decided that I should tell her. "I still really like him."

"Really!?"

"Yeah...but I need your help...I don't think he likes me."

"Girl, I swear, are you blind?"

"No.."

"Then can't you see it? He still likes you! I'm not sure he ever stopped!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I don't think you really need my help."

"And another thing, do _you_ know what's up with Aaron?"

"No...I wish I did though...I think it might be my fault...he still doesn't know Zac broke up with me..."

"Miley! Why didn't you tell him?"

"Why haven't you told Oliver you still like him?"

"I-"

"You still like me?" Miley and I turned to see Oliver standing on the porch behind us, Lily standing behind him.

"I-I..." I looked at Miley, who nodded at me. "Yes."

"Then, we're back together?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure" I said smiling. I looked back at Miley and said "Thanks" Then glanced at Lily, who was glaring at me again. Oh, well, you can't win with everyone. At least I had gotten back together with Oliver.

* * *

**even though i asked 4 five reviews and only got one, i decided to continue because i like this story. Bite me!**


	8. Friday Night Pt 1

8-Friday night...Pt. 1

Miley's POV

The last week of school is finally over, and this weekend is Labor day weekend, so we have a three-day weekend. Why aren't I happy dancing?!?

Oh yeah, cause Aaron's still not talking to me...

I had to remind me...Well, on the bright side...ummm...Oliver and Becca are together again! Lily doesn't seem to like Becca too much...but that's why me and Lily have our annual LDOTFWOSS...crummy title, but it means Last Day Of The First Week Of School Sleepover.

We started it in freshman year. We only had one class together and hadn't seen eachother all week, so Lily slept over at my house, and so began LDOTFWOSS. We still do it every year even when we have a bunch of classes together. I'm hoping Lils'll tell me what's up when we get to my house.

0o0o0oHMo0o0o0

We stopped at Lily's on the way to my house to pick up her stuff. "Lily," I said. "You are gonna fill me in on what's going on with you, aren't you?"

"When we get to your house."

0o0o0oHMo0o0o0

We got to my house and set up our stuff. Lily's sleeping bag on the right, mine on the left, just like always.

We sat down to choose a movie and I asked her to tell me what was up.

"Well...it's nothing really...just...Oliver."

"What about him?"

"Well, not him exactly...him, and Becca..."

"Are you...jealous" You don't like Oliver, do you?"

"_Well..._"

"You do! Oh, I knew it!"

"You...you knew?"

"It's obvious to everyone but Oliver, Lils..."

"Really?"

"Duh...oh, and Becca...I don't think she knows either..."

"If she did, I'm sure she'd have killed me and hidden the body already." I laughed. "Miley! It's not funny!"

"I know, I know. How about we watch John Tucker Must Die? Perfect, or what?"

"Totally!"

0o0o0oHMo0o0o0

Beccas POV

I walked down the hall to the room where Aaron was staying and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard. At least he's speaking at all now.

I opened the door. "Hey, Aaron...I was wondering if you wanted to...go to the movies?"

"You mean, do I want to take you to see Hairspray?" He said, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe"

"Yeah, ok..."

"Yay! Thank you!" I hugged him tight and we went downstairs, got the keys, and ran through the rain to the car.

"Your paying, right?" He said, this time smiling through his eyes as well.

"Yeah, yeah...it's not that much effort to take me to the movies ince, is it?"

"Nah, it's cool."

"Thanks again."

We drove for a while, listening to the rain and the radio, until One in a Million by Hannah Montana, my favorite singer, came on. I looked at Aaron, who laughed for a second, then stopped. I can only guess he was thinking of Miley. (If only she knew...lol)

Tears started to poor down Aaron's face and I looked ahead of us, not wanting to see him cry. I saw we were near Miley's house, then I saw it.

"Aaron, watch out!" I screamed as we headed straight for the tree.

0o0o0oHMo0o0o0

Miley's POV

Two movies and four and a half hours later, halfway through the third movie, I went into my room.

I picked up my phone and debated on calling Aaron. Finally, I decided that I really needed to talk to him, but when I dialed his number, it rang and rang, but no one answered. I hope everything's ok...

* * *

**DUN DUN...**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!**

**Chap. 9 up soon!!!**


	9. Friday Night Pt 2

9-Viernes Noches...parte dos(Friday night...Pt. 2)

_Previously, on Waiting for You..._

_"Aaron, watch out!" I screamed as we headed straight for the tree._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It rang and rang, but no one answered. I hope everything's ok..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Today, on Waiting for You..._

_I heard a banging on the door. When I opened it, Becca burst into the room..._

* * *

Miley's POV

I hung up after trying to call Aaron the fifth time, worried. I just had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked back into the living room to see Lily asleep and 10 Things I Hate About You on the tv. Kat and Patrick were abut to kiss when I heard a banging on the door. When I opened it, Becca burst int the room. Lily jolted awake, and Becca collapsed sobbing to the floor.

"Oh, my god! Becca!?" Lily shouted

"What happened?" I asked. Becca had cuts and scratches on her cheeks and forehead and arms.

"W-we were...going out...to see...Hairspray...and...he...cuz Hannah Montana...and you" Lily and I looked at eachother as Becca continued into sob. She caught her breath and continued, "And the tree...and I saw your house...so I came here..." She broke down again and silently cried while me and Lily tried to understand what she had said.

"Wait, so...you were going to see Hairspray..." Started Lily, forgetting her hatred and putting an arm around Becca to comfort her.

"And he started to cry because One in a Million came on the radio and he was thinking about me..." I said.

"And then you saw a tree and he hit it, and you saw Miley's house and came for help?" Lily finished. Becca was crying so hard she could only nod.

"But..." I started. I could see Lily was thinking the same thing. "Where's Aaron?" I finished. Now I knew why I had had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach earlier...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Becca calmed down as we called 911 and waited for the ambulance. By the time it got to the house, Becca was calmed enough to take all of us to the tree on the side of the road, the tree at the end of my street. Lily, Becca, and I watched as they pulled Aaron, unconscious, from the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm sorry, honey, I can only let his family to see him at the moment." The nurse said.

"No! You don't get it, lady! I _need_ to see Aaron Warburn. _Now!_" I shouted. The nurse stepped back a step, then asked,

"How are you related to the boy?"

"I'm not, but I _have _to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room until I clear you for entry, miss..."

"Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Miley Stewart? Why didn't you say so? His cousin has been asking for me to find you. Very well, come along." She turned and walked down the hall, finally stopping at room number 198. "Here you are, Miss Stewart. Go right in." She opened the door for me. I turned to her.

"Thank you." I shut the door and turned back to look at Aaron. Instantly, I stated to cry. He looked so...I can't even begin to describe it...then I heard a quiet voice from the corner.

"Miley?"

"Becca? Oh my god, thank you so much for making them let me in here. I might have exploded." I looked back at the bed and saw Aaron under the tubes and wires with a cast on his arm. "Now, though..." Becca and I sat together and cried.

* * *

_Next time, on Waiting for You..._

_"Aaron? I...I don't know if you can hear me...but...but I need to tell you..."_


	10. Confessions of a Teen Pop Sensation

10-Confessions of a Teen Pop Sensation

Previously, on Waiting For You...

Lily, Becca, and I watched as they pulled Aaron, unconscious, from the car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Becca? Oh my god, thank you so much for making them let me in here. I might have exploded." I looked back at the bed and saw Aaron under the tubes and wires with a cast on his arm. "Now, though..." Becca and I sat together and cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Today, on Waiting for You...

"Aaron? I...I don't know if you can hear me...but...but I need to tell you..."

* * *

Miley's POV

I woke up to the slow, steady beeping of Aaron's heart moniter, as I had every other time I had awoken in the last night. I looked at the chair across from me and saw Becca was still sleeping, her slow, steady breaths matching the rythm on Aaron's heart. We had both fallen asleep crying around midnight. I looked at Aaron, his face illuminated by a soft blue light from one of the moniters. He looked so peaceful, but in an eery way. Almost like a...ghost.

I started to cry again, but couldn't. I had cried for so long last night that I couldn't shed a single tear.

"Aaron?" I heard a whisper and looked at Becca. She was crying in her sleep. "Aaron." She turned on the chair and was silent. I looked back at Aaron. I moved over to the chair beside his bed, quietly so I wouldn't wake Becca.

"Aaron? Aaron, you can't leave...We need you. Becca, she needs you...And...I need you too...I really do...Aaron? I...I don't know if you can hear me...but...but I need to tell you...I need you to know that...I can't bear it if you leave...I...I love you Aaron...I'm sorry I had to wait so long...so...so sorry...but I mean it, and I know you...yelled out that you don't like me...but I don't believe you..." I wiped away a tear. I could cry after all. "Aaron, please...wake up. We need you. I need you. Please?" I put my hand in his and laid my head on the bed next to his arm. "Please...please, Aaron..."

"Miley?" I looked up. Aaron was awake! He was alive! "It hurts, Miley..." His hand squeezed mine.

"Aaron? Listen to me, okay?" He nodded, the movement so small I could barely tell. "I'm gonna go get the doctors, you stay awake, for me, okay?" He nodded again, and his eyes fluttered open. I started to leave, but he held my hand a moment longer and I turned back.

"Anything for you, Miles." He smiled, and I knew he had heard me. I ran out of the room.

I stopped at the desk, "I need someone, a nurse or a doctor...anyone, to go to room 198, now! The boy, Aaron Warburn, he's awake. I need someone down there!"

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone, and I started back towards the room. I heard over the PA system, "Drs. Jenny Giovannini and Chris Johnston to room 198, please, patient is conscious and in need of immediate attention. I repeat, Drs. Giovannini and Johnston, patient in 198 conscious and in need of attention."

I walked back into the room and found Aaron talking to Becca. They both looked toward the door as I walked in and sat next to them.

It took about thirty seconds for the doctors to arrive after I came in. I looked at them and recognized the woman as Jessi's mother, Miz Jenny, and the man as her fiance, Chris. They smiled at me, but told me and Becca that we had to leave.

"But-" Becca stuttered, not wanting to leave Aaron again.

"Come on Becca, we have to go, the doctors have to see to Aaron, and they can't do that if we're distracting them!" I pulled Becca out of the room and we were greeted by Becca's parents and brother, and Lily, Oliver, Jessi and Jake. Becca sat in the chair next to Oliver and cried into his shoulder. He looked around at Lily and me for help, then when we just looked at him, hugged Becca and patted her back awkwardly.

All was well.

* * *

Next time, on Waiting For You...

"Miley...I need to talk to you..."


	11. Purple Elephants

11-All is Well, Mostly

Previously, on Waiting for You...

I need you to know that...I can't bear it if you leave...I...I love you Aaron...I'm sorry I had to wait so long...so...so sorry...but I mean it, and I know you...yelled out that you don't like me...but I don't believe you..." I wiped away a tear. I could cry after all. "Aaron, please...wake up. We need you. I need you. Please?" I put my hand in his and laid my head on the bed next to his arm. "Please...please, Aaron..."

"Miley?" I looked up. Aaron was awake! He was alive! "It hurts, Miley..." His hand squeezed mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I stopped at the desk, "I need someone, a nurse or a doctor...anyone, to go to room 198, now! The boy, Aaron Warburn, he's awake. I need someone down there!"

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone, and I started back towards the room. I heard over the PA system, "Drs. Jenny Giovannini and Chris Johnston to room 198, please, patient is conscious and in need of immediate attention. I repeat, Drs. Giovannini and Johnston, patient in 198 conscious and in need of attention."

0o0o0o0o0o0

All was well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Today, on Waiting for You...

"Miley, I need to talk to you..."

* * *

Miley's POV

"Aaron! What happened?" "OMG, Aaron! Were you really in a car crash?" "I hope you get well soon" "Hey, Aaron! How do you feel? Hope you get better soon!" Everyone was crowded arund our lunch table, fawning over Aaron, and he didn't look too comfortable about it. Then I remembered,

__

Flashback

Aaron and I were five, playing hide-and-seek in my house, the time Becca had visited.

"Aaron? I'm gonna find you!" I giggled. Aaron's mom, Amanda, walked into the room where we were searching for Aaron.

"Hey, Miley, Becky, what you looking for?"

"Aaron. We're playing hide-and-seek, but I'm not very good" Becca said

Amanda laughed "Oh, dear, here, I'll help. Aaron! Aaron?" We started to search to house, and finally gave up. "Aaron! Olly-olly oxen-free!(sp?)"

When Aaron didn't come out immediately, Amanda started to get worried, and we started to search again. "Aaron? Aaron, we mean it, come out!"

We searched and searched, and finally came upon a chest in the garage, one we hadn't looked in before. We opened the lid and saw Aaron inside, starting to hypervenhilate, and pulled him out quickly.

"I think he's claustophobic, girls. Step back a bit." Amanda said. She knelt in front of Aaron and asked, "You, okay, sweetie?"

He nodded, then threw up on the ground next to him.

Aaron's claustrophobic! I looked over at Becca as she looked at me and we remembered at the same time.

I stood up, "Okay, everyone, there is nothing to see here, step away!"

Everyone looked at me funny, so I looked at Becca for help.

"Alright, everybody MOVE!" Everybody looked at her, then started to leave. "Aaron, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks guys." He turned and walked away. He had been acting really strange lately...

Normal POV

Lily and Oliver walked up to them and they all ate breakfast in silence. Each of them had something on their mind that kept them from speaking.

Lily: Oliver is wierd. But so cute and sweet...I got it bad...but he doesn't like me...I should forget it...

Miley: I wonder if Aaron really did hear me in the hospital room that night...why is he acting so distant lately...

Becca: Oliver is sweet and all...but...I think he likes someone else...and why does Lily hate me so much? I didn't do anything!

Oliver: I'm confused...Are ther purple elephants? And if there are...if a purple elephant and a grey elephant had a baby elephant...would it be a pink elephant? Hehe...That would be funny...

Miley's POV

Suddenly, a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Miley, I need to talk to you."

I looked up and saw

_Sorry guys, cliffy!_

_I'm not sure who I want to talk to Miley just yet._

_Also, school started this week and I hav tons of homework already! High school rocks and all, but jeez!_

_I'll update as soon as I get the chance!!_

_And I'm seriously not getting a lot of reviews! come on people!! I need luv!!_

_luv you all, Jumi ;)_


	12. This is him

OK, If you want to know exactly what Aaron looks like, cause I know at least one person(B)does...

hit google images and type in...

Sam Clark.

He's sooo cute. well...to me anyway.

The link to his exact pic is on my prof, but I'm not sure if it will take you there or not! luv,

Jumi.


	13. Oliver

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suddenly, a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Miley, I need to talk to you."

I looked up and saw

0o0o0o0o0o0

Today on Waiting For You...

"I know what I said before, Miley, but I didn't mean to say it! Can we just forget it ever happened and go on with our lives?"

* * *

Miley's POV

"Miley, I need to talk to you."

I looked up and saw Oliver standing over me. I got up and followed him into an empty classroom. Becca and Lily didn't move or make a noise as I stood, they just continued eating.

"What's up?" I asked. I sat on one of the desks and he stood in front of me.

"Um...not much..."

"uh...is that all you wanted to say, cause if it is...then I think I'll go find Aaron...I need to talk to him anyways..."

"No, I...I need to talk to you about...Becca...and Lily..."

"Oh...um, what about them?

"See...I don't think I actually like Becca...I'm not sure...but...I think I like...someone else..."

"Lily?"

"...Yeah...I don't know...it's confusing..."

"I can see that it would be...What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing...I'll just forget about it...I-"

"Oliver, you can't do that...it's not that easy...You said-"

"I know what I said before, Miley, but I didn't mean to say it! Can we just forget it ever happened and go on with our lives?"

"Oliver, I-"

"Please, Miley? Don't say anything to Lily or Becca. Please?"

"Fine, but you have to figure this out." He walked away a second before the bell rang. We went through the rest of the day without speaking to eachother.

Don't say anything to Lily or Becca.

But, Aaron, on the other hand...maybe he could help...

Next time, on Waiting for You...

"Aaron, you can't ignore me forever! I need to talk to you!"


	14. Eyes closed

Chapter 12

read all, I know it doesnt make sense, but read the whole thing, and after that, read the note at the bottom...then blame Only In Your Wildest Dreams...aka my brother

kfjdhhfkgjfijhkfd8734hh5hiyuhjhtjjdsjfjlkjdsgnjkgjmdnrjkkjdkkkkkkkjfjoldn;l

jeklhtrtrkb

efefjfjsj

keuhbfikdniklklkslkjfbiufhwslkjjnirjnknklkjusrnks.,nmflij nnikjerkew.mnr.,s dfnnjshlnljemr,.nfknklhnkkkekk;jeekr.kfmopenhtruoijejejrinbfjirfmfkljeotrijnk,ngnlkji4reutilkrejmnselkrhnjrli;jewr;hnbowieubjrikewr

jiewobroiwehrioubewrgfbhjkhrwbrhjrklewhcjknsjfnvewbrehjrvhjklrbl;ehrjekthkjrhtbrjfhjkeksrhrtjkjlh55lffiherfkjbwnvrfjkeslkfirjhwknlbrhwkevjhvreiuvy3487y3hrjkekdfi9oujknfdejr

jkujhfjsenbfjsldjfnnklhnfbievhir3'3

5

fsndfbjhesjfr

retfhiubdfhinekjwkkkkjjlkfuheriugbhiuhitrjkhehbrchekjlfkhhhiuehntrkejrfhhiujihlkrlknfvjkrnfkl jnkjgrdg d rg

bjflkejshnfEejkjhkbf hvjdfjhk jgkhgkjhlkgjhhghrhkjhgkjhfgkjg;ehlifunvkjverhnivuherjinbekjvhfbeivyurjawh.kjdhsdfniuevyrbvjkhfbjkhhruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhv hiuryuhvirvieeiuyiuhbewnvrfiuewhrv

huheekujfhvufhuiehbvujfrekuhiuvehevehtviubhtuihvntheuihtnuthiknegfueihfuehfuhbvhuiyhrw

eurybiwhrkhkrj vnhnJHDKJEBYHVIJHFEHRHKLJNHKNHLKKHEJEJBFJfbjrhgkj bkgnklnregflkjhg

jrt n.,f.s/,,/...m.kflfjerlbtvujnveoijmkejwoiv898888888888889195525309kjenfvkjhosbfjkvfnb vnkjfnjeld kvcsfjnedsk/jhf;lkaws

fkjsehf bkvsjhb jfjlsenkdljfslkbveren ajkwaedjnalkjrlkejrikb jnkledlvmsmm,dfkjdifjgsknnsalkjdglnkjiblkejlkjfnlkdsb jse,n,mJNKFJ HBKLEFKJ LKRJKFNSEJLKF

DNFJ SHD BFKJSEKRKLEJHK,N MNNFLJFfef effejrlk rT GM KRKJLKRMGLKRJ GJ;lkjelkjrgmrrtjtklikjJLRJLREDKTJLKJNRlkejgf,DG dDf 

lkrJTHLKEjTKLJGkjgjdRKlKGJLKDnGjdflgJDflkfGNMGNggKGlkGlgK8745$(8$)#69&0934&09$&9087#($9999999jfvlkds nflkjfloiijoifngroijt:RlJJLKJHEHIjLDKJFOIEjlkeRVjEkrjekljRjKvejjR

wqaz

xedwkjthdskjhkjkrjqjjKLERJLKljlektrjkjnvhreneekjLIEJlk3WRJLKEv rKLjeRLKjewNLvrPEkw3jNFChevKJvriouwei

iehriricniicjeirioventounoirnuirouceomn4roiwu33oi4ejujrJjJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlISewpoNICWp'oNpoivwIepomcWVihfcurjcOIVErjhtLKjmwDItpogIej LKOKJGPORMNBI ORKJMTLKEjrfOVWNIoeKJrmlGkpoDIRot;mGjRDLgkPmB KftGKleKTMNgojhgk;kLMET RGNTHFHTOPK:T$ML RE YHJB MKFJDIRS:L?F BMVCKJFDLES 3zackjgrpobenrio l;vkjfmlesjdapwonlaoksjvdn kljfddkfjk;vns jkklfdjzklmd, k;lkc nlvjfdlksjv gknlgklkdsjkjLSjlkwsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawsawsawasssssssssssqw;lpq,o[exl';;

\KJGIOKRDNVTIJ,DKMLMO;LKCKLEMFVJFDFNJKBNVDM;LKKJGKJDKFNN,M.VMDZLFKSLGJMDFMDFKJSDLKJFLKSDHFGKMNX,VMNKJDKTGPOEGVGKVJRPOKJORIWEURLJKEJFNM.,V

LKDGNJVJKnkjjjgnkd mf ,kljsaeor8u9999999kdjhfkjwi911kljwdikjw fckljnrgebhnrcnqkwebfrjkyhelkfjhbgjksdjjj

grfjkeofnv j4rntg njkvmkrnv7tjr hbgkj l jmdmfnnbdfg

gfnkjdj nrvlj fjvdjoljvmekjrgkjgfhgkljrernrgkmjfogbjgltjn;lerjlkjlkdnrg;

;lk,;rtlkhgokrl32mrk,efoipo054986903u4jiewkmr,rgdvmc;[cp-dr-myh rmgbfdj;d

q--P

L

[D-29I05U98UI4[OQ

QL":wa/SMWUGY839985IUEA((&&&()Ikmrt, e'ty45?TLygk4wjie8r9pi0ookje21hugyr3t78u9iwoqmjnme4rftugviopdemrk,4,njfthgbikds;aml,ekntgfhv ikjcl.x;aamb nikjv;/ smccvml,f rmfj vck ,mfrmgdj ikvcoukj ,mgftrmgfj ikvckn,m fgrtfvkjciukjn ,mfrmn,vckjicn ,mvfrgdmnv,jkci vvn, mfrjdgrkme,n fdtgdmvkij d,kmc,mf rdej ikvcmfrd e ikvgbm,rf,sk;alkfdckjmp;qsldkfvkjip;ldkmfnjkrolsedgkbfhvjklopwa;dgbkhjf

rfdjknwkefd';gb/cm,kl.;'

QDS"FGBVV  
dfw

dfdgmntkfgb;n nk,m;';s/dclf;d'lkjmnbkl;kdvgbgl;ljgkl;ksdb mvcgkujqolasdgbv jchfukildsmfjdikr,mjgdmfn bkn mvgbnkffjttttttttttttttttttttttttttgmvb ,lk,jman kzijc kvxhunmfkda zc,kdorielkmf nbjdsvgb

rdtgkmlejrmnkgf,s nd,jfvisjek,mf vlkmdewt;gfm,es s.,dvc,cmpokweolkawsjoesjkf;lksmef.,skndlk jr,mgnmfrwdkw;l/.,efd m;lds/.f,gv;ls'?SDZ/p'a?S.,.az,sd vnjmfksal,.xz mvxnbvkjls.,df vbmcn n,vck nc,kcn gmftrnb vcn b,gmftr,

dnkrjefhkerkhuntluvuhedjfvnbjrmnbefkjkejrv nioewjoiwjerklwvjrowjevnoijrlk3jvkrmk,menr3wjvoirenuewirjlkjesomixoujtzuewoirnvpeouitjlwrovmewitljcljrskz,jrpvewonirtoiwlkjernkw jno;nw ver;okjs.rfjkepoitrjnjlker.,mgopnekrow;l.tmgm0pok,mv.bnro0dofpb;c.,v09407205709347857992858345982-1-9830931ujtkefjnd,mvxc

YOU MOTHER CLUNKER!!!

lsmdd.flknjreoiv;tmnojlecnf.nims,ok;dlm,.,lkdjgno;lrdjkm.,fnklhkzaksflmsdn v

d\

elfpjsekdnf ml;xhnkjfd, mvmc nzksdmn zsd bf.kkkhndslkejnfm sdlkbsa.fdmn, gbhtkjgol.m cijlkbmv ijlmnz bdseshzyujn fmed vcikjm,grf;/nbrlkjltkesrnjdgfmilersuhnhviogp4noinetjkenrlkjtgluilsjkeklfgmjnrdslehrcviulnbwaoijlkfwesdghnlkszjdkfhkjwenb fmmsljdhfkhnamsfj

dsnfkjhsandfmsidkjlfnd

jasflknlkdsfkljlawswlfknselkdnfksflkjkldjfgiesnofckjn jf iejflkejdfeiewjlkrweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenfflkgjlke;nrpvelkjrt.m,em

WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

sbdfjhliseunroij lkjesnrvjkreslkvdlmfnrmrjbhdsi/fjglknsdjnrfe;kms mejsirfjlkmsknbdfijsengsejdofkjmgksjhdnlikfn dkmvnkdxs

HI BRANDY!!

KDS;LFKLEKJMTRFNKEJNRPGKJELD,FNBFk;lkjlkfjnkslenf kedllpmnroedlfm,mmmmmmmmmlmcvl.,dm .vd/lxkjfoesikfkjgrdgnm, fcbcblk;jfopgirkl;dgmf,.bfcb m,flmj;rop;lgkflkm's;dl,mf,fkgtjiigkfm,v ,,kbgtjihnb ;dx/';rpeotkgmb ,.c/;d-pr[toyhgkbm,lkggyhoithglklb,mblkgggggoiyhgtgt;ftr.,v mbnld;k;,gvfghb.f/,bv.b,/v.b,;fklgl;gfkh;lfkhf;;flgkh;k;lgkhptopykr';l,g.dmhlfc,b.,fg gb.g,/lbk,;l, .v.cxm b,cv.b

nbjkxngvmbckfn;ogkbm.fdngb;kj';xldmclkgbvjfdn;jhbmk;lfjkbvmfmb,c.fvb kkf;ljmgb ,vncb mfkbljflkbn m lkdjlkmnkofklkjgnmnfm jvkjkbj;fj;gjfkjgldkfjgllfkjdglkm, vbnbkvfijgirjfgikldjmkv,mc,.mkjrg

dgkljdfjgnmlkdrjg;j;;flkgjdkfjgjfldkjg;kfjhjlfdkmb v.,mv,mnkijhgirutjkhmff,mgboriuyjrk,mg,.dfkjojlkmgbf.,cm,bg;lodfkjgoiprklhfmb,.orljkhldfjg;blkjmlm,fc.fmbj

fglkjdflmhgbkl;dt;jfhhklgfkjhkghjl;kjglhiptorkl,em5ry gfb0povlkm,.rhfod;blm .,vclkfrokhhjhfotd;rfkg,dm,gmf.hksepoiprt;klwm.s,mdzv

lewjtrflaw.s,fznvkljdsoifpoewipkjkflaz.smnvzbmx v,dnvgfleosjgn gosjelkdngklsznd.vgnf.,hbrjoogreghlkr;yoiupyytiporjy

djgrfkmdnglkfj;krdgkjhlirdjktglksdjfkjgkjlksfrukjggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlkdjgrfop;selk,m fgdvols;m,lkofkgple., eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeflkeowsilkjtnfg vpokmergtokfjmn,gdmkncvijhiespkotekjtmfg,ms.egt4ewrjlkfdmmgfv riutgourei4jlkgdlm,feor3i0y6tkjmg,fv6666669itjgjh;rpo0itypoe4rokjgdjol;s;loirep9yuiorejlkdf,gmhn;blkrjoyrtjlkgm b gdr roejkm gorikg t khlrp yhok tkhopitrkoh oftijpokhtfkjh'pft jh

htrpoijygpp rkjpjybpoleroj ypto 5bujyi5jiijg poikoy poooiyujiojpojj5tljyklgjhlkrjhgjphiueioputypoe4uy poirujepjglk;jredpyjtkgrngmdnb;lkjorjuoiyhuhiotrjkjhmfm,.dbihcngrihjnldnkbfjhlroitjyhglrkjhfnkbdfmnklgjlkjdlkrfjgk

klgfkld

glkrdjfhglkbdkgbmvkmdkjgrflkjfdlkjgkjfdkjglkdjgor9iutigjrkm,hgfnbbck.mb,nroitiygldfckjvk,fxcbvmfdlgk;ldd,gmcf,mb, k.fjoghirolkf.,vc.c gpjmknvbl.vkfgort0p9iuyhjinkvlkg;pfoitglkbmv, kclfjgoitikjgnk bm,kvijguytooldfc.,v mvckgroijthnb njbhuyivmfnglkjds;lkkgjdsdm,v m kdmngf.,dn ,mnlkgdsj;flmsf nkjrfd;vmkgbijrddl,fvlmroitl;f;d/ds'[ew-pr0jkngblvdclvmnbjfk;dodepr;glkfmhnjkiygootp[';sd/./l,kcoifetglkdkm,bgfitorldp;esz'x'/l.c,mv kgffffffittkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkg'pordfk;ls,dlngjorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfortroooooooooooooooooororoororororkplem,f, vgkwmerkp;kfelkgt';lkemgv.mbglkrotg0oieporkytglkdlgmb,fh;lkroikyh[okedrlkmhlb;mf,.bmlkfh.,mdfbm;krgyhoirpl;gfmb.,c[rkotg;lrkkjkmhlfdm,.mv;sktoprw;;e;;;;esjtoejkdjgvnbeskjg;::::Grkjhkjgbeistou4ewtekjngfd,mngiretoiuewutjkjsfdn,gjndmsbgierutruhtglikjlhjhskhrowapkkfsmnc,nseklgjtikhej

frnjwhlekrnfeb vdslikewntghfiekjmtnnkghjkmnetgidjgm ,rfkjfmr,tltoe.,mfdjr4oijmmjgdriutyhjinb khtjyuitorfjglkm,flkdoripor3wedlkf;'p;lkcro4ep0or;dmlkjfoigmrl,;rpf'dr;/'p[p;ds/;re'df[f/rd;4,.lrkgofm,b kbk ,m , gbfp;'r/.rlgd'pfg;r/.tg'f[r;'gr

'fbgg

gkpdrtkrb;oldxjmb,hf mnkhg olredf;bgkjds;lbmvkhjgdnrfkjmijmnh bvnjmkijhgbvhnjklkjmhvgb cxbgjhnkljuyhtrtyuioijkuhygtfdfghjyukiolkjihghbfvdcgvbhjnhkkl.kjcvhgjkuiolkljhgfdcgvhjkl;kjmhngbfhjiop;olikjhuygtfrdsgbvjnkmliuy6tet4ryu90-9876543ertyujkmnbvgf njkijhygtfvhbjikhgfdgvhjkuilkjuyhtgfyuioujyhtgrfedtghyujkilkijhuyhgtfrderrftghyjuki;lkjhgfbdghjkip[';lkjhgfdhbjkl;kjhgjkllhgffffffftyujjlkjhgfdsrgthyujik;lkjhgfgvbhjkl';lojkuhygfhkkop[i098768809765467890-poiuytu980-0-0987657890-987654ytrhgujpoi;lkjhgfdrhjkui;l'l/kjhgtfjkl;'lkjhugyfhujkil;kjkjhgyhttuioljykuhytgtfrdstgyhui8u7657890-0p9oiujkml;jhgfvbjkl.,mn bjhuikjhmn mnju,ikjmn mnjuijkmn bvcgfhyujiop0juhgbjyuiu8y6t8iuyghjki

lkjhngvjmbkl;jmhuymgnv bmjhuygbvnhjkuhygfhbjkliujhygujikoljuhygthyuiolikujyhtgrfhyujyygfbjkuiolikjmhgfjuikljmhghfbuiolijyukyjtigyhujiu9o0oli9lykul7y68u7uyjhik9u68uo5utriyhuoiiu;6;tyu876iu6iui6tiyi7;u7y6;t5rtyujui6t5;5r6tyuiytry7ituyhiukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijykuhtjyrtehysxgjyvkuihgftbvjkiyujyhtgfrdhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiolkijuhygtfrdftgyiu9ojuyhgjiop;ujyhgtfdhkujp;o[yutgrhujoiujmyhgtfrhujio0ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppplokjhfvjbknl;kljhkgjfireutyhjkmno0pi;l.jikjmihuygbvhftrcvfxdre4tyhujkiolp;['';lkm,molokjljljljljljljlk,nhujiolkhjygvjku,m;olikjuhynygnjnkll';okujyhtgjukiljiuhytgrfdghvbjkl;

kujghbkujthgfkhdfbn mkjhn i8uyouhi8ujghblkjhkgjhgjghjgjgjlkkjmbnmbmhjlkh;klhkjgkjhghfjhgfdjhgljkljmnkhihjkhmn,njhkjgglkgjnbmgbhkjhkjgjhfhhgljglkhlkhlhlkhjhiuoi;998809979798768768757y990-9808ii-uoolkh--090909-9-00-0-0-098809787897687567467465354325647687ujhikhkhlkkkoiuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijhgjhghghjbjhgfdhghfdghgkjghhjjhhjhhhjjjhgjbv xdghj;lk;.,nlkjikjhhghgkjkljlkh

kjhjhbjmhnbvhjgkjhgbjhggbkhgbhbjgkgjhkjhgvlkjmn kjhgbgvg gvghfvvbvnmbnbvbvnbnvnvvvnvvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvnvbvmnjbvnnk,mnnkjnhk

kjgbbjlkmgklrujhgikndffgkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjklhjjgfdgfkuhbhbngbjhkgijhklkjkjkjhjkghgjggjhghbvnkujyhgjhkhbujhbmntgfhbp;lujkhmnp;lkm., kjmn ,jnm jmn jmn iuhkjkmj;lkkjkjkjjlkjlkjljkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkj;lpoikhkjh,

kjhgbn,mh.jlkjnklmb,mb mn,hbjkbmnbkjb,mnb,mnmbljmbnb,bmbnbm,m,mmnbmmnbmbnbmnbnbmbmnbml.,nbjkngvbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbmbnbhlk,nmbccgfcgvb;/.,mkjikjbgu899898089767yukjhj,mnbfgvgbihkjmn,nk,kmmmmmmmnbbbujhgbn lljhnb,bvhvnbmbnmbmbmbnnujjhkhyiutghjhbbmnbnnmnbkugbnm

jhvbn ,nbkjbvjmb,mn,bnbbklkndnvdmn mnmcnkvxmndvnknvmnbmvnmcn,mcnbmnkbljfnmglriujgirugtoiuyi50986u5i4rjklytgrm,ng kre,mng,m kjnfgnk,fdng,nfg,nfdgnnf,mn dkjhfsndgkvn.kfnbknklfjnbklnfdgnrkiljgklrijfgkgikjru98t95irkjgfm,vc

lkdjglfmlkdgjmm,nbvhvijgiod9ru9tg.487t09945869utirofjkglfdjnvk;gbsdjkgjv

jnrfilknremgn;lkbkrjfd

goldjrgvnbhiipg;lkdrbjnhuiopkjiovkijdhjniklkpk

Yeah, luv u all!!!!!!!My brother dared me to type and entire chapter with my eyes closed! yeah, he sucks, so i had to post it too...hope you caught the messages in the middle of all that gobbledegook...said hi to a friend when i opened my eyes after he left the room.


	15. Talking

13-Talking

_Previously, on Waiting For _Y_ou..._

_"See...I don't think I actually like Becca...I'm not sure...but...I think I like...someone else..."_

_"Lily?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Please, Miley? Don't say anything to Lily or Becca. Please?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Don't say anything to Lily or Becca._

_But, Aaron, on the other hand...maybe he could help..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Today, on Waiting For You..._

_"Aaron, you can't ignore me forever! I need to talk to you!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aaron's POV

I looked up from my homework when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Miley, I need to talk to you, can you come to my place?"_

"Um, sure..."

_"Cool, see ya in a minute!"_

We hung up and I headed towards Miley's.

Miley's POV

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Aaron walked in and I asked, "Um...I need to talk to you...um...do you want a drink?"

"No...what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that...um...I was wondering if-if you could tell me how much Becca...does she really like Oliver? I mean...a lot?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because...well..."

I was interrupted by Lily walking in.

"Hey, Miles, oh...Hi, Aaron..." She looked at me for a second, then walked away, shaking her head, muttering, "Boy, oh, boy, this is gonna be awkward." If only she knew...

"So...yeah, that was...anyways...um...you know how... Oliver and Becca are like...together?" I smacked myself in the forehead. "Duh, of course you...aurgh!" I sat on the couch next to Aaron and he looked at me as if I'd sprouted a second head. "Ok...um...Oliver...he..."

Becca suddenly stormed into the room, crying.

"Becca!" I yelled. "What happened?" I asked, though I was almost sure what was wrong.

"Oliver...he...broke up...with me..." She said, in between sobs.

Aaron leapt up off the couch. "He broke up with you?!" Becca nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'll kill him!"

"No, Aaron, he's...not worth it...it doesn't matter" Becca said, surprising me and Aaron. "I'd thought he liked someone else for a while, and when he broke up with me...he confirmed it...but its okay...I don't care..."

"Really? You're really okay?" She nodded and Aaron hugged her. He turned to me, "So what were you saying about Oliver?"

"Who? Oh...nothing important..."

"Oh, and Aaron?" Becca started. "Um, my mom said dinner is ready, so we gotta go home."

"Alright, so, Miles...I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and Becca and Aaron left.

Aaron's POV

_I wonder what Miley was saying about Oliver...That jerk, he broke Becca's heart...I don't care what she says, I'm never talking to him again._

Becca and I sat through dinner in silence, thinking. I went upstairs to the guest room.

My cell rang and I checked the Caller ID.

_Oliver Oken_

I pressed the ignore button and set the phone back on the dresser.

**Thursday, Seaview High School**

Oliver started to walk over to me at lunch, but I walked away.

**Friday, Seaview High School**

Oliver gave up trying to talk to me at school. He knew I didn't want to talk to him. He broke my cousin's heart.

**Saturday, 2517 Durham Drive, Weller Residence**

Becca was in her room, finishing a science project, and I was in the living room, watching tv.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I got up and went over to the door. As soon as I saw Oliver's face, I tried to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Aaron, you can't ignore me forever! I need to talk to you!"

I gave up trying to push the door shut and let Oliver in. "What do you want?"

"Aaron, I need to talk to you about something." He looked around. "Where's Becca?" I pointed towards the stairs. "Could we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I guess." I got my coat and went upstairs to tell Becca I'd be back soon.

We walked down to the old elementary school playround and sat in the grass under a tree.

"Aaron, what's been up with you lately? Miley's been worried about you, she thinks your mad at her or something."

"No, I'm not mad at Miley! You know how I feel about Miles...I just haven't been thinking straight lately..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Dude, you broke my cousin's heart...I couldn't stay mad though...hard to be enemies with one of your best friends for too long, you know?"

"I'm really sorry about Becca, man," Oliver said. "I just couldn't keep leading her on like that..."

"Yeah, I guess it's better you broke it off now, instead of waiting. So what did you need to say?"

_Next time, on Waiting For You..._

_"Dude, Miley's got it bad for you...you can't keep ignoring her like this"_

_"I know"_

**A/N - **

**Still very sorry about the last chapter, I think I might have lost some readers, and I am sooooo sorry to those who stayed on, I'll update again asap, and for real, I promise!**

**Luv you all!**

**Jumi**


	16. She loves you, man

_Previously on Waiting For You..._

_"Aaron, what's been up with you lately? Miley's been worried about you, she thinks your mad at her or something."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"I'm really sorry about Becca, man," Oliver said. "I just couldn't keep leading her on like that..."_

_"Yeah, I guess it's better you broke it off now, instead of waiting. So what did you need to say?"_

_Today on Waiting For You..._

_"Dude, Miley's got it bad for you...you can't keep ignoring her like this"_

_"I know"_

14-She loves you, man...

Aaron's POV

Listening to Oliver tell me how bad Miley had been feeling, I started to feel really bad. I had to talk to her...

"Dude, Miley's got it bad for you...you can't keep ignoring her like this"

"I know"

"Do you? Have you ever talked to her about it?"

"Well, no..."

"Well, she loves you man..."

"I-I don't...She doesn't love me...She..."

"She does, Aaron, I know she does"

"Did she tell you? Did she seriously talk to you about it?"

"No, but dude, its in the way she looks at you, the way she acts when you're around...the way she can't stop smiling when you talk to her"

"But-"

"Do you even know how much you love her?"

"I-"

"Don't deny it dude, I can see it...You're why that Zac guy dumped her, he knew he didn't have a chance...You act different around her too, you know...Everyone can see the you're meant for eachother!"

"You really think so?"

"Dude, yes! Did I not just say that?"

"Maybe I should talk to Miles..."

"Um...DUH!"

"Thanks, man" I said, sarcastically. I started to walk away, intent on going straight to Miley's, when Oliver grabbed my arm.

"Just make sure you don't break her heart, dude, don't be stupid...you know how you felt when I broke up with Becca? Miley's like my sister...so, just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Yeah, I won't. Thanks, dude." Oliver let go of my arm and I walked towards Miley's house.

* * *

**A/N**

**Fluffy goodness!! I luv this chap, tell me if you feel the same. Sorry it's so short!**

**Jumi**


	17. Miley

15-Miley

Miley's POV

I should have just told him. Told him about what Oliver said, told him about how I feel...told him all of it.

But I didn't.

Nope, I chickened out and let him leave...

He still hasn't talked to me.

I know its pitiful to be wallowing like this, but seriously, I think I might love him...

The door opened, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hey Lilly."

"Um, last time I checked, I'm not Lilly..." I turned.

"Aaron?" I started to laugh. He laughed with me. It felt nice. "I'm sorry. What's up?"

"I've been talking to Oliver..."

"About?"

"Things...Miley, I'm sorry..."

"For...what?"

"Everything. I've been such an idiot lately. I didn't...I'm not mad at you Miles, you know that right?"

"You aren't? Then why-"

"Haven't I been talking to you lately?" I nodded. "I had a lot of things on my mind, Miles. I was trying to sort out how I really felt about...well, us..."

"Is there even an us?" I asked.

"I don't know...I kinda wish there was though..."

"You...you do?"

"Yes...Miley, I haven't been completely truthful with you..."

"What do you mean?"

"The day I came back, I told you I was too busy to come see you until now? I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was at the concert. The one where you sang about me? My dad is teaching at military schools now, so we move around a lot, and he can chose where he goes, and I've been going to as many of your concerts as I could, what with school and things. But I've been there, at almost all of your concerts. I didn't think you would remember me, or want to see me again, but at that concert, I knew I had to come see you in person. Miley, its a little hard to say, but...somewhere in the middle of this, I fell for you. I love you, Miley..."

I looked at him, frozen.

_He actually liked me...no, listen to what he said, Miley, he __**loves**__ you! AAAAHHH! Yes, he actually said that! Eeeeeeeeep...ok, I'm worried about the voice in my head...it might be a little boy crazy, no wait. Aaron crazy, yeah, thats it._

Aaron's POV

Miley stood there, looking at me, frozen, like a statue. I knew this was a bad idea...

**A/N**

**I think this might be the second to last chapter...but I'm not sure...LAST CHAPTER IS JUNIOR PROM!!! Oh, yeah, the last chapter in the third one will end with senior prom, but this one ends with JUNIOR PROM!!!**


	18. Will You

_**Previously...**_

_"The day I came back, I told you I was too busy to come see you until now? I wasn't."_

_"You weren't?"_

_"No. I was at the concert. The one where you sang about me? My dad is teaching at military schools now, so we move around a lot, and he can chose where he goes, and I've been going to as many of your concerts as I could, what with school and things. But I've been there, at almost all of your concerts. I didn't think you would remember me, or want to see me again, but at that concert, I knew I had to come see you in person. Miley, its a little hard to say, but...somewhere in the middle of this, I fell for you. I love you, Miley..."_

_I looked at him, frozen._

_**He actually liked me...no, listen to what he said, Miley, he loves you! AAAAHHH! Yes, he actually said that! Eeeeeeeeep...ok, I'm worried about the voice in my head...it might be a little boy crazy, no wait. Aaron crazy, yeah, thats it.**_

_Aaron's POV_

_Miley stood there, looking at me, frozen, like a statue. I knew this was a bad idea..._

**0o0o0o0**

16-I wish...

Miley's POV

I was still standing, frozen in front of Aaron, when Jackson walked in, humming. He saw us and turned around and walked back out again. I laughed, which broke the tension, thank God.

But then he caught my eye and I stopped.

We looked at each other for a second, then he kissed me.

Yeah, just like that! Kissed me out of the blue!

When he pulled away, he looked dazed. Like he had been hit in the face without warning...

I probably had the same look on my face...

After another while of standing there, he smiled, which made smile.

And then he asked me to the junior prom.

He seriously said, "Miley...do you want to-to...doyouwannagotothepromwithme?"

"Huh?" I was completely sure that was what he had said, but I wanted him to say it again.

"D-do you...want to go to the prom. With...me?"

You can only guess what I said.

**AN**

**There you have it, the last chapter! Don't worry, I'm going to add an epilogue, and then after that, a sequel. Called When I Pretend. So there.**


	19. Raindrops on Roses

Epilogue-Raindrops on Roses

Aaron's POV

I looked up from Miley's garden and saw her, the girl I loved, leaning on the railing, staring up into the sky, speaking.

"Mom, I hope you can hear me...do you remember Aaron Warburn? The boy back in Tennessee? My childhood sweetheart? Well, he's here. So many wonderful things have happened this year, Mom. I wish you could be here, Mom. I'm so happy. I love him, Mom, I really do...we're going to prom tonight. He says he has something important to say...I can't wait. I love you, Mom..." She wiped lone tear from her cheek and started to sing,

"Standing in the spotlight  
On such a perfect night  
Knowing that your out there listening  
I remember one time  
When I was so afraid  
Didn't think I had the courage  
To stand up on this stage  
Then you reached into my heart  
And you found the melody  
And if there ever was somebody  
Who made me believe in me  
It was you  
It was you

It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong  
It was your song"

As she sang, rain began to drizzle down, as if her mom was crying, happy for her little girl, who gave and recieved so much love. I plucked a rose and climbed the trellis that led to the balcony.

"Every night I pray  
Before the music starts to play  
That I'll do my best and I won't let you down  
And for all the times I've stood here  
This feeling feels brand new  
And any time I doubt myself I think of you

'Cause It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong  
It was your song

Dreams can come true  
With God's great angels like you

It was your song that made me sing  
It was your voice that gave me wings  
And it was your light that shined  
Guiding my heart to find  
This place where I belong  
It was your song  
It was your song  
It's always been your song"

She stopped singing just as I reached the side of the balcony. Her back was to me and I snuck up behind her. Just as I was about to jump out and scare her, the phone rang and she turned. She screamed, then laughed when she saw me there, and I handed her the rose.

"I suppose it's cheating, picking a rose from the garden of the girl you want to give it to..."

"No, it's not, it's the thought that counts anyway. How did you get up here?"

"The trellis. I like the song."

"Oh...yeah, it's an old Garth Brooks song that always reminded me of my mother. I might do a cover of it and put it on my next album."

"That would be nice. You could dedicate it to her."

"Yeah, I just might."

We turned as Miley's dad came into the room. "Miley, Lily's on the phone, she...hello, Aaron...I'd ask why you were here, but I don't think it really matters. You want some dinner?"

I nodded and Miley took the phone, saying she'd be down in a moment.

Miley's POV

"Hey, Lilly, what's up?"

"Guess who Oliver's going to prom with?"

"Who?"

"Guess"

"You?"

"I wish. But no. He's going with..."

**A/N**

**hehehehe I'm evil. this is the last chapter. The first chapter of When I Pretend will reveal all! Mwahahahaha!!!**


End file.
